Betrayal
by croquettes
Summary: AU: No magic. Regina is 30, a respected business woman and has a son named Henry. She adopted him 4 years ago. Emma is a bartender and she's 27. They've been dating for 6 months now. Emma finally moved in Regina's mansion. They'd planned to live happily ever after but it seems that fate didn't approve. /!\ Rated M (sex and violence) for later chapters.


Swan Queen - Betrayal

AU: No magic. Regina is 30, a respected business woman and has a son named Henry. She adopted him 4 years ago. Emma is a bartender and she's 27. They've been dating for 6 months now. Emma finally moved in Regina's mansion. They'd planned to live happily ever after but it seems that fate didn't approve. /!\ Rated M for sex and violence, though not in the first chapter. Regina and Emma will have to go through a lot. Yeah, it's a pretty dark story and to be honest I've never written something like this before so I'm not very confident. Should I see a doctor for having those kind of ideas? Well, there will also be good time, I swear ;). Anyway, I wanted to include little Henry as much as I could in this fic so if there is a difference between Swan Queen and Swan Queen Family then this fanfiction is Sawn Queen Family =)

**A/N: So there're two parts: 1. You betrayed me and 2. I betrayed myself**  
**Each part was supposed to be a chapter at first, but it would have been two really long chapters in the end.**  
**I hope I didn't forget anything ^^. Oh yes! My english is not as good as I'd like it to be lol (Beside I may have made enough mistakes for you to understand that). Do you know that cliché which says french people sucks at languages? XD Anyway tell me when I make mistakes. I really struggled with some sentences and it wouldn't surprise me that it's not even understandable. Ok now I think I'm done ^^ Enjoy it **

EDIT: Ok so like Mischiefs93 says, Henry may be a bit too smart for his age. I inserted some grammatical mistakes in his sentences but I hope it's not too much. Or not enough.

* * *

Chapter 1 - You betrayed me

"Welcome home dear." Regina said after they finished to unpack all Emma's things.

"Thank you. It feels home only when I am near to you. You and Henry. I'm not saying that he's mine or anything," Emma panicked. Henry was not her son and it might be too soon to say that Henry was her home too. "It's just that you two are like family to me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's only been 6 months and I don't want to be intrusive."

"Emma calm down." Regina whispered before she gently kissed her. "You'd better see all of us as a family." She kissed her again, more passionately this time. Her fingers got lost in Emma's hair. "Otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"Thank you Regina," She wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. "For everything. I'm really lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too Miss Swan."

"I still don't understand why 'Miss Swan' sounds so sexy in your mouth."

"Probably because you're as sexy as hell." She winked at Emma.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Regina kissed Emma again. Her lips, her jaw, her cheeks, her ears, her neck... she couldn't stop. When she reached her cleavage Emma's muscles tensed and her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry." The brunette grinned. "Your fault, like I said, you're really sexy."

"No, I am sorry. Even after all this time I don't feel ready," Emma felt really guilty about this. "But I love you, I swear."

"It's ok, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your kisses. And what about your smiles? I've told you a thousand times Emma, there's no rush. Kissing and holding you is enough."

"Then kiss me." The blonde's smile was back. Well it was a shy smile, but definitely a smile.

"Exactly what I planned to do," She grinned again. "Come here," The brown-eyed woman said before she grabbed Emma's hand and took her to the living room. "Wait for me on the couch. We can have fun without having sex."

"Really? Come back soon then."

"I promise. But first, I have to give you something. I bought it especially for you. Or maybe I should say I bought it especially for me to have fun with you."

"You know, if you didn't just tell me we're not going to have sex I would have believed it's a sex toy. What is it?"

Regina took a blindfold in a drawer. She put it on Emma's eyes and went to the kitchen. She came back with a jar of chocolate ice cream.

"If I had buy a sex toy I would certainly not keep it here where Henry could find it. Now open your mouth Miss Swan."

"I think I'm scared. Are you going to give me some drug or poison?" The blonde joked. She wasn't scared of course, she was just teasing.

"Trust me. You once told me you like it. You'll have to find what it is but it's pretty easy."

"And you're sure I like it?"

"I know you do, you told me on our second date."

"You remember our second date?"

"Come on Emma just open your mouth." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Someone is being impatient. Use yours to open mine, this is the only way."

Regina smiled. Emma had always been shy when it came to sex, but lately the older woman could see she was more relaxed about it. Like Regina told Emma, she would wait for her, no matter how long it would take. She didn't need sex, she needed Emma and it was as simple as that.

"As you wish Miss Swan." She said before she kissed her. It was a teasing kiss, she removed her lips quickly and smiled when she heard the blonde's disappointment.

Soon her lips were back on Emma's and then she slid her tongue in her lover's mouth. The brown-eyed woman had first plan to kiss her quickly so that they could begin the game but she couldn't help herself, the blonde tasted so good. So Emma broke the kiss.

"Ok it's good now."

But no, Regina really couldn't help herself. She captured Emma's bottom lip with her teeth before their tongues met again. When she felt her smile against her own lips, the brunette smiled too.

"We can start now." Regina said almost breathlessly. She put a finger in the jar and pushed that same finger into Emma's mouth. The blonde moaned when she recognized her favorite flavor. As Emma sucked her finger, Regina started to kiss her cheek sensually. Soon her finger was covered with ice cream again, but this time she painted

Emma's lips and licked them. Their mouth were so close, it could only be a new occasion to kiss Emma, right? Then it was her cheeks, she had now chocolate lines on her cheeks. Lines which were soon licked too.

"That's pretty disgusting." The blonde giggled

"That's pretty exciting." Regina added.

"I can't deny, I like it." Emma nodded. "And I like you. I love you."

"I love you too."

The brunette wasn't short of ideas; she took a spoonful of the ice cream Emma was so fond of in her mouth and kissed the blonde to share the food. Again Emma moaned.

"I think chocolate suits you Miss Swan."

"Really? Is that your way to tell me you don't like my make-up?" She faked to be hurt.

"No it's my way to tell you that everything suits you, and it's quite irritating actually. You could wear horrible cloths you would still look good in it."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a bit." She admitted.

"Don't be, I love your style and it would be a shame if you changed it. And why the hell would you like to wear horrible cloths?" The blonde laughed.

"Good because I didn't plan to change my clothes. Unless of course if you tear them off savagely because of a sudden sexual impulsion." It was her time to laugh, she could see Emma's red cheeks even with all the chocolate she had on her face.

"Why wouldn't we keep playing? I already miss your mouth."

"You're right. Your neck is too clean anyway."

"Ok but just don't put chocolate on my clothes."

"Oops," Regina said happily. She'd purposely stained her tank top. "I'm not even sorry." she laughed.

"You're not?" Emma asked with a threatening voice.

Even though she couldn't see anything she managed to grab the ice cream jar and put her whole hand in it and then reached Regina's face. She had ice cream on her forehead, cheek and hair but she laughed even more, so Emma continued to paint her face. The brunette's laugh was contagious, Emma couldn't deny it.

"You have to lick it now."

"Sounds good, come here," She said before she cupped her face. She kissed her first, there was this incredible need inside her to kiss the brunette. Regina felt this need too. "Definitely the best ice cream I've ever eaten. And your mouth is way better than a spoon. We should share food more often."

"Not in front of Henry." Regina was serious for the first time.

"We can do a lot of things in your room, Henry doesn't have to know."

"Our room Emma, and yes we can do a lot of dirty things."

"Does that bother you if we kiss in front of him?"

"Why would it bother me? The more I kiss you the happier I am. I don't want to wait for us to be alone to kiss you. He knows I love you and he knows we're a couple. I know he likes us being together. But I'm not saying we have to spend all of our time kissing."

"Your son is the best little boy ever. He has the best mummy so I guess it couldn't be otherwise. Let me guess, you're blushing now, aren't you?"

"How could you know? You're blindfolded and my cheeks are covered with chocolate."

"I just know it. I can even hear it in your voice."

"Nonsense."

They both laughed and Emma finally started to lick Regina's face.

"Can I see you now? I miss you." Emma took it off when Regina agreed. "Hey, chocolate suits you too! I'm sure it would suits Henry."

"I guess we don't know until we try."

"Haha, even the best mother can be mean sometimes."

"We both know he'll like it, so that's not mean." Regina shrugged. "Did I tell you he once said you were cooler than me?"

"No, but that does not surprise me. A mother can't be cool; she has to teach you rules and even if it's for your own good, it's not always funny. Me on the other hand I don't have to force him to do anything."

"But I am cool!"

"When you're with me you're the coolest person on earth. But when you tell him to eat his vegetables, to stop eating candies or to go to bed he doesn't find it cool. And what about when he's punished? And we both know parents need to punish their children when it's necessary because they have to understand there are things they can't do. So if you're a cool mom, always a cool mom I mean, I doubt you can be a good mom. But I know the cool Regina Mills, and I love her."

"I guess that makes sense. Thank you I feel better now."

"If you want to thank me then give me a chocolate kiss."

"I love chocolate kisses." Regina whispered seductively and then she kissed her with her mouth full of ice cream.

"See? You are very cool Regina. So much more than cool actually. Can I have a chocolate hug now?"

"You can have everything Miss Swan."

"That is sooo disgusting." The blonde chuckled when Regina took her in her arms. "How can it be so entertaining seriously?"

"I think it depends on who you share your chocolate with."

"Yes, it certainly has something to do with that."

They continued the game for half an hour, after that the jar was empty.

"So, who takes a shower first?" Emma asked. She really needed to clean herself, just like Regina.

"We could take a shower together," The brunette teased her once again. Teasing didn't bother Emma. Not anymore at least. Still it made her blush. "I am just kidding," She smiled. "It's already pounding between my legs, if I see you naked I am not sure I will be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I...," Emma looked away. "I feel it too. The pounding I mean." She said shyly which made Regina giggle.

"Good, that means I did a nice work. I told you we could have fun without having sex so just relax and don't think about it."

"I don't know why I feel so shy. A normal person would have agreed to have sex with you a long time ago."

"I do know why you feel so shy. This is just a part of who you are. And I love this part very much!"

"How can I even resist you? You, your body and your love. I'm well aware that you're hot Regina."

"I told you not to worry. And you're incredibly cute when you say no. It doesn't bother me to wait. I love watching movies with you, cooking with you, laughing with you and more than anything I love spending time with you and Henry. I won't enjoy sex if you feel forced."

"We both know you won't force me."

"I won't, but it scares me, and trust me I mean it, that you force yourself. This is an order Miss Swan: No rush!"

"My boyfriends never thought this way. That's why I had sex with them after two months, more or less. I didn't want to lose them because of such thing and they were more insistent each day. So yeah, I may have forced myself. I didn't enjoy it."

"Two months? Whoa, if you've felt guilty enough to force yourself after only two months, I think I can be proud of myself. After six months you still feel good enough to turn down my advances. Did you enjoyed sex at least once in your life?"

"I... I've already had orgasms if that's your question." Emma said shyly.

"No it's not my question. Sex, or maybe I should say making love since there's a difference, to me is not just about having an orgasm. It's also about two people expressing their love beyond words. A connection between two souls. And then you feel this incredible fullness inside you. You know it's like... having an orgasm in your heart too. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's not easy to explain."

"No it doesn't sound ridiculous. I've never felt this way."

"Then I have my answer. You may already have had sex but I see a virgin in front of me. I will be your real first time." Regina said with a big grin. "I am lucky your ex-boyfriends were idiots. But I'm sorry for you too, because I know they hurt you. I'm not like them, I'm not going to waste my chance with you."

"No Regina I am lucky to have you. I'm glad it went wrong in the end with them. I wouldn't be here with you otherwise."

"Let's say we're lucky." The older woman wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and looked deep inside her green eyes. "By 'we' I mean me, you and Henry. You should have seen his face when I told him you were going to live here with us. I made the mistake to tell him that just before bedtime and then he was too excited to sleep." She sighed at the thought. That night had been long.

"Really?" The blonde smiled like a child.

"Does that surprise you? He loves you. Do you remember this time you spent the afternoon here with me? We celebrated our first month together. You left a present for Henry. That evening when I gave him your gift, I also told him you were here earlier. He was so unhappy he thrown your gift." Regina smiled at the memory.

"What?! But you told me he liked it!"

"He does like it. He hadn't open it at that moment. What he didn't like is the fact that you were here and he didn't see you. He was upset because he wanted you to wait for him. He didn't say anything for the next hour, which is very impressive since we're talking about Henry."

"That's so sweet. Too bad I had to go to work, I would have loved to see him too."

"Exactly what I told him. I said you missed him and you talked about him a lot. It was so funny when he was torned between being upset or smile."

"He smiled, didn't he?"

"A small smile at first. He really tried to resist."

"And what happened after the small smile?" Emma asked, interested in the story.

"His little smile turned bright when I told him you would give him the biggest hug when you two would see each other again."

"Oh yeah, I remember that hug. Be careful, maybe one day his hugs will be better than yours." she teased the brunette.

"Hey, I could say the same thing to you!" Regina gently slapped her shoulder and they both laughed. "You go first Miss Swan. Enjoy your shower."

"Thank you." The green-eyed woman kissed her before she left the couch.

As Emma went upstairs, Regina's eyes set on her moving hips, and then focused on her ass.

"I need a cold shower..." she mumbled. _'I don't understand why she's so ashamed of her body. I mean, if I had hers I wouldn't be modest. Modesty makes her even _

_lovelier though. The more she says no, the more I'm excited and the more I love her. It's weird, isn't it? All those months will increase the pleasure. That's one of _

_the many reasons why it doesn't bother me to wait. When we finally make love, I'll be on cloud nine. Actually I'm glad we didn't do it yet, it is another proof that _

_our relationship is serious.'_ Regina closed her eyes and smiled._ 'It's her. I know it's her, she's my soulmate I can feel it inside me. I can see it when I look into _

_her eyes.'_

She went upstairs too once she stopped thinking of how happy she was. She waited on her bed, well their bed now and waited for Emma to finish and leave the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she finally got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She didn't expect Regina to be here obviously, she would have dressed herself otherwise. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Emma nor could she close her mouth. She had never seen so much of her skin before. The fact that Regina was staring at her like that made the blonde feel even more naked.

"I... I'm sorry Emma." she said after she finally managed to turn her head. "I didn't know you would... Anyway, my turn to clean myself." The older woman avoided Emma's gaze as she entered the bathroom._ 'Definitely a cold shower! She's so damn hot. And those red cheeks! I'm not sure I'm really sorry.'_ she grinned.

* * *

"Hey you, come back in my arms, it's been too long!" Regina said.

Emma jumped when she felt two arms wrap her waist. She didn't see Regina coming behind her. She turned to kiss her girlfriend.

"New shampoo?" the blonde asked once the kiss was broken.

"You noticed?"

"I'd say apple and vanilla."

"Whoa, you're pretty good!" The brunette admitted.

"Well I can't be wrong about apple, there's always apple in your shampoo. And there's definitely a smell of vanilla."

"And do you like it?"

"Your hair never smelt so good actually," They smiled and Emma took the floor again. "Regina can I ask you a favor?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, everything you want dear."

"Could you be a cool mom tonight? I wanted to take you and Henry to the funfair to thank you for letting me stay here. I know it's not the week-end but-"

"Ok." Regina said before Emma could finish her sentence.

"Really?! I thought it would be harder to convince you."

"There is something I should have told you before, I just didn't know how to do it." Regina said almost in a whisper. She looked guilty. "You're probably going to kill me so it's ok if I spend good time with you two tonight."

"I'm not going to kill you," the blonde giggled. "What is it?" Emma had to admit she was a bit nervous.

"I...," she took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to go to Europe. You know, business trip." Sadness had invaded her voice.

"Oh...," It was all Emma was able to say as she registered the information. "How long?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks?! Are you're sure you're not kidding?"

"I wish I were, trust me."

"I'm not going to kill you Regina." The blonde buried her face in Regina's neck. "Six weeks seems like hell and if I kill you I will never see you again. Ever. That's

not what I want."

"So you're not mad at me? You have the right to be." Regina looked straight into her eyes.

"No. I know how much you love your job. But yeah, I'm not feeling happy. I will miss you so much."

"I love you more than my job. If I had the choice-"

"I told you it's ok. But you'd better know how to use a webcam because I want to see you every day."

"Skype will save us." Regina whispered and kissed the top of her lover's head.

"Does Henry know?"

"I already told him, but honestly I'm not sure he remembers."

"How could he forget that?!"

"Like I said, he's very excited since he knows you will live here with us. He doesn't know you're here, I want it to be a surprise. Lately, everytime I pick him up at preschool he's disappointed because you're not in the car."

"I'll be this time." she said happily. It was finally done, she was here now.

"I was hoping you would wait for us here in the house. The surprise would be bigger if he first thinks you didn't move in yet."

"I like the idea. It's mean though, he'll be sad at first."

"Yes, but he'll be so happy then. I love it when his face lights up. And yours too. Your smiles are the best gift I can ever have."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same." the green-eyed woman look up. "A kiss?" she asked with a pleading look, which made Regina laugh a bit.

"Dear, you don't need my permission for a kiss."

Regina leaned over to reach Emma's lips. The kiss soon became passionate and their tongues met. The blonde pulled her closer against her, as close as she could. She didn't want to let her go, whether it was about the kiss or the business trip. She just wanted it to last forever. But she knew it wasn't possible so she just enjoyed the moment, she enjoyed the kiss. She could feel Regina's lust in her movements, her caresses and in her moans. Even if she wasn't comfortable with sex, she loved when Regina made her feel desired. Again, she blamed herself for not letting Regina touch her.

"So, when do you leave?"

"5 p.m. . You know, I always wanted to go to Europe but now I think I'm not going to like it." The brunette groaned.

"No you should enjoy it. For me and Henry. Because one day we will go to Europe too and you'll show us the best places."

"Thank you." The older woman whispered gently.

"For what?"

"For being so comprehensive. And thank you for the funfair, we will have a great time together. However I don't thank you for making it harder for me to leave." She teased the blonde. "Tomorrow morning for the first time I'll wake up next to you. It's going to be amazing, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. But it will be even better in 6 weeks when you're back. Tomorrow I'll wake up knowing I'll have to let you go. So it'll be better in 6 weeks. But I have an advantage; I have Henry."

"Please take good care of him." Regina said worriedly.

"I promise. I won't be a cool mom. Hang on, did you ask me to live with you only because you want me to look after him?"

"Don't be silly Miss Swan. I could have just ask you to stay for those 6 weeks. I don't want you to leave this house in 6 weeks. Plus if you spend all this time with Henry you can be sure he won't let you go so easily. It was his idea, you know? The best idea he has ever had. I can't wait for him to see you." Regina said excitedly.

"How long before you pick him up?"

"Two hours. And in two hours I have time to finish the story I told you earlier."

"What story?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"About Henry and your gift. When he opened his present he'd totally forgot about what he felt before. It was like he hadn't been mad just minutes ago. He loved your monkey at first sight."

"Does it have a name?"

"The name yes, another anecdote." Regina laughed slightly. "He wanted to call it Emma so that even if you're not here, Emma would be here all the same."

"Aww that's so sweet..."

"BUT," Regina interrupted her. "Then he was sad because 'I can't call my monkey Emma because it's not a name for a monkey. Why can't I call my monkey Emma?' And so he started to cry. Seriously he answered his question before he even asked it!"

"I don't know if I find it funny or heartbreaking."

"Yes, hard choice. Everytime he cries my heart breaks, no matter what are the reasons of his tears. But it was funny too."

"So he didn't call it Emma?"

"No, but he wanted a name close to Emma though. So he decided to call it Crox." Regina said with a serious tone as if it was obvious.

"What?! That's not close to my name!"

"Yeah I know but I'm his mom and I can't be objective so I told him he couldn't have found a closer name. And he was happy all over again."

"You have to tell me other stories like this one." Emma laughed.

"This one is not over actually. Far from it. Sit down and let me tell you about the best part."

Emma sat on the bed. Was there really a better part? Emma doubted it but she finally decided to trust Regina. The brunette sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. The blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

"Go ahead, I want to know what's next."

"He wouldn't let go of Crox, not even for dinner. He was so focused on the monkey it was like I wasn't here. Henry told Crox he needed to eat to be strong. He started to raise his voice because of course Crox wouldn't open his mouth. Then he said in a menacing tone 'you should eat your green beans otherwise I'll make mummy's angry face.'"

"God, he didn't really say that?! Mummy's angry face?"

"Yes he did. If you need a proof, look at this." She stood up and grabbed her handbag. She took out her wallet and handed a picture to Emma. "Every mom has a picture of her child or children in her wallet, here's mine. It's one of my favorite."

On the picture Henry was looking reprovingly at Crox. He had green beans in his hand and waited for the fluffy animal to eat.

"Hey he is really making 'mummy's angry face'! Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he's not your biological son. Maybe he is and you don't even know." the blonde joked.

"I think I would have noticed Miss Swan."

"Yeah, I think too. So was he disappointed when he realized he was not going to eat?"

"Actually he believes that Crox did eat green beans because some fell on the floor and he didn't notice."

"You must be kidding me!" Emma laughed at least for a minute and she couldn't stop her tears.

"I tried to be mad, believe me I tried. I don't like when there's food on the floor. But seriously it was hilarious. So I took my camera. Henry can be funny you'll

see."

"You know, if I have a son one day, I want him to be like yours." She managed to tell Regina before she laughed again.

"You... you want a child?" Regina asked hesitantly. Emma instantly stopped laughing. She didn't mean to tackle such a serious topic.

"I don't know. Maybe. But not now at least. If that bothers you it's ok, I'm not sure anyway so you just have to say no."

"Of course I won't say no, it's your decision not mine."

"No it's ours, we're together now, it concerns you too. But we have time to think about later."

"Yes you're right. But keep in mind that I would love to raise a child with you." Regina said gently before she kissed her. The idea warmed her heart.

* * *

"Is Emma in car? Is Emma in car? Is Emma in car? "Henry asked excitedly.

"Is Emma in THE car, Henry," Regina corrected him. "We already talked about it Henry, she has things to do."

"Why can't she do it at our home?" He ignored the remark, he didn't like it when he was being corrected. That's why he took his time to ask this question.

"It doesn't work this way. But Henry she'll be here soon, I promise."

"You sure?" He groaned and crossed his arms. "Maybe you're lying and she won't live with us." He was sobbing now.

"Henry what did I tell you about lies?" Regina said seriously.

"It's bad..." The four-years old mumbled.

"Soon my little Prince." She took him in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Good. I eated carrots, it was delicious. But yours are better. And I have a drawing for you." he said proudly.

"Really?" Regina decided she wouldn't spend her last night with his son telling him what was wrong with his grammar. So she said nothing about it. "That's great because you didn't draw me anything lately, I thought you'd forget about me. Can I see it?"

"No, it's for you and Emma and I'll keep it until she lives with us." He giggled.

"Then can you make one for me? You could draw Crox's family."

"Ok."

The brunette fastened his safety belt, kissed the top of his head and then they finally went home. When Regina opened the door, the little man didn't have time to react; two hands grabbed him and thrown him in the air. After several times, Emma finally stopped but she kept him in her arms.

"Hey you! I've missed you so much."

"Emmaaaaaaa!" He chuckled as the blonde tickled him. He tried to defend himself but he didn't succeed. "Stop it!"

"Make me!"

He continued to wriggle until Emma let herself fall on the floor. She fell on her back so Henry wouldn't touch the ground. Her belly was like a mattress for him.

Regina on the other hand, felt like she was having a panic attack. Emma feigned to be hurt.

"Henry if you don't kiss me I'm going to die... And I'd like a hug too please. Even if it's not going to save my life, it's been a long time."

"You won't die!" He said happily before he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You won't leave this time?"

"I wouldn't survive without your kisses kid!"

"Hey!" Regina complained. "What about mine?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry mom, mine is better. Mine are better." He added quickly when he saw Regina and Emma's faces.

"No, mine are. Emma tell Henry you prefer my kisses."

"Mom, what did I tell you about lies?"

"I'm not lying." The brunette did her best to remain serious, but Henry's face made it hard for her to succeed.

"Sorry kid, it's a hard choice to make but your mom's kisses feel better. You're a very good kisser though."

"It's not fair, the only reason why you chose her is because she kiss your mouth. I can do it too."

If Regina didn't take him in her arms, no doubt he would have kissed Emma. The brunette was usually possessive and she wouldn't be nice towards someone who'd try to kiss Emma, but Henry was the only exception. And he was too young to understand. 'Innocence can be dangerous.' Regina sighed.

"Let me kiss Emma!" He said visibly annoyed.

"Henry do you see this phone? If you kiss my Emma's mouth, I'll call Santa Claus and tell him you're not a good boy. You can kiss her everywhere but her mouth is mine."

"Everywhere?" The blonde rose an eyebrow, even though she knew Regina didn't mean it.

"No forget that Henry! Why are we having this conversation? Emma a little help?" The older woman asked desperately.

"No mom the real question is why do you have the right to kiss her mouth and not me?"

"Because we don't love Emma in the same way."

"How can you know?"

"Are you in love with Emma?" Regina asked the little boy. She knew the answer, and she knew he didn't like to talk about it.

"No, I'm love with someone else." He groaned. He didn't want Emma to hear that.

"Well, I am in love with Emma. See? It's different."

"Whoa wait a minute!" The blonde stood up. "I didn't know you were in love kid. Tell me everything! What's she like? What's her name? How old is she?" she forced herself to stop so that Henry could answer.

"I am not going to tell you anything until you tell me what it's like to kiss on the mouth."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Miss Carlyle says that we should be curious and learn as much as we could."

"Henry do you want to go to the funfair tonight?" Regina changed the subject. The funfair was a good topic to make him forget the 'kiss conversation'.

"Really? You won't to change your mind?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Hey kid, I won't let her change her mind!" the blonde winked at him.

"Coooool! When do we leave?"

"Once you're ready honey."

"I am ready!" His face lit up. Henry had this ability to put aside any topic no matter how committed he had been in the conversation. But Regina tended to forget that it was still in his head and he would talk about it again whether it was sooner or later.

"Shouldn't we eat before we go? We won't be back until at least 22 p.m."

"I'm a cool mom tonight, remember? We'll eat french fries and sandwiches. However that is not going to happen very often." The brunette felt the need to say it when she saw the two childish faces Emma and Henry were making. She knew it was going to be harder for her to give Henry healthy food since Emma would be around. She'd have

a word about this with the blonde.

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"Not so fast little prince," Regina looked at him seriously and frowned. "I think you owe me a drawing."

"No I'll give it to Emma!" He chuckled.

"Do you really want to break my heart? You want me to cry?"

"Don't listen to her Henry, show me your drawing!" Emma said, more excited than ever.

"You seem to forget a detail. An important detail..." A devilish grin appeared on the brown-eyed woman. Emma had to admit that some of her lover's faces made her shudder. "I have his bag. Which means, I have the drawing. And why would Emma be allowed to see it before me? You said it was for the both of us."

"Ok you win." Henry didn't care who would see it first, he was impatient to be complimented.

"Mom always wins... There's no way I can lose."

"Be careful Regina, things may change now that I live with you."

But the brunette wasn't listening, she took the drawing and look at it. There was two people, Regina guessed it was her and Emma, who were holding hands. Each one had a bright smile on her face. At the background there were trees, a lake and it was sunny. Between Regina and Emma Henry had drawn a heart.

"Whoa, Henry it's -"

"Beautiful..." Emma finished. "You never told me your little prince had a Picasso DNA!"

"I had to draw a heart because Miss Carlyle thinks you were just friends so I had to make it clear that you two love each other."

"She must be blind, isn't it pretty obvious?" Emma said as she looked closely. "But I'm not complaining, this heart is magnificent."

"It's not her fault, I think she doesn't know what love is." Henry just shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" The girls asked in unison.

"Well she was kind of strange once I told her you were in love. It was like I had just tell her the weirdest thing in the world. But she'll find someone one day I'm

sure of it."

Regina and Emma smiled at Henry's innocence. Two women together was not a big deal for him, it was normal. A man and a woman together was normal too. Regina hoped he would always see things this way.

"Miss Carlyle has always been weird anyway. Henry, does that bother you if I bring your masterpiece in Europe with me? You remember I'm leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yep it's ok, I can make another one for Emma. Can we go now?" The little boy couldn't stay still. He was also trying to avoid the subject because he didn't want to cry in front of Emma.

_'Ouch! I don't want him to be sad but that doesn't mean I don't want him to care. God be careful next time you hear my prayers please... Sorry I didn't mean that's pretty rude...'_

Henry didn't notice he'd hurt his mom. Emma did.

"Hey," The blonde took her hand and squeezed it gently. "He's going to miss you, you know that. Like you said he's too excited to realize it now." she whispered.

"You're right." she pulled herself together. "What I wouldn't give to bring you and Henry with me!" the brunette mumbled.

"Let's forget about this for tonight. Look at his face, isn't it priceless?"

"Yes it is. Go get Henry into the car, I'll take the camera."

Regina tried to go upstairs but Emma wouldn't let go of her hand. She was not really convinced by her answer so she drew Regina towards her and kissed her forehead. Emma finally let her go when a small smile appeared on Regina's face.

"Remember, tonight you have to look after two children!"

"Are you saying that you're not a child the rest of the time? It's not that obvious, you know?" Regina teased her and earned a mocking death glare. "But that doesn't prevent me from loving you."

"I may stop loving you if you continue."

They grinned to each other and the brunette eventually went upstairs.

* * *

Emma get Henry into the car as she was told. She had seen Regina do it a thousand times so it didn't take long. Not as long as the first time at least.

"Henry I have an idea, what if you and I make a gift for your mom. She's really sad to go so I thought we could do something to make her happier. You don't want your mom to be sad, do you?"

"I don't want her go." He crossed her arms and frowned. Soon he features changed and Emma could see fear on his face. "What if I have nightmare? I can't sleep without her after a nightmare. And she's best than every doctor when I'm sick. When I have a sore spot she always kiss it. I don't care if I'm selfish, I want her to stay."

"Hey, I'll be here. Ok your mom is better than me and I don't have much experience with children, but we're pretty good friends and I'll be here for you no matter what. I will be your knight little Prince. And when the Queen returns she will be impressed to see how strong you became without her. I'm sure she's going to forget about me when she sees you." She winked at the kid. "But you? Will you be here for me?"

"Yes, but I'm not really useful to you."

"Are you kidding me?! You are a laugh machine!" The blonde tickled him. "You make me laugh like no one, not even your mom. There is so much I can learn from you."

"Like what?"

"Humm," she pretended to think. "Like mummy's angry face. You have to tell me how to do it!"

"It's quite easy for me because she always makes that face when we're have lunch or dinner. But yeah, I'll teach you." He said proudly. The next weeks wouldn't be as bad as he had first expected.

"Good."

"Thank you Emma, for being with me when she's away."

"No kid, thank YOU for letting me stay with you when she's away. Little Prince, we'll fight against sadness together ok?" Emma lifted her little finger. Henry lifted

his own and once their fingers were crossed the pact was made. "So any idea for a gift?"

"I always wanted to write her a poem. But I'm not good enough." He looked down.

"That's a great idea Henry! See how useful you are?"

"You can write poems?"

"Absolutely not. And that's why this is going to be the best poem. The only thing I remember from mathematics is 'double negation is positive'. We are obviously a double negation."

"Whoa, I don't understand but that sound great. She's coming!"

"Not a word Henry."

They both nodded to each other like soldiers.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'll stop here for now, I think this chapter is long enough. Maybe too long actually. Tell me what you think about this story; what's good, what's bad... anything that can help me to improve my writing. **


End file.
